1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of realizing augmented reality and an operating method of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices capable of performing voice/video calls, inputting and outputting information, and/or storing data. As the functions of mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions, such as capturing photos and moving images, playing music files and moving image files, providing games, receiving broadcast programs, and providing wireless Internet services, and have thus evolved into multifunctional multimedia players.
Most mobile terminals are equipped with cameras and are thus being used to capture photos or videos. With the help of advanced mobile camera technology, various techniques, called augmented reality techniques, have been developed for providing a view of a physical real-world environment together with additional information regarding the real-world view.
Augmented reality is a term for the mixture of a view of a physical real world and additional information regarding the physical real world. Augmented reality techniques can allow users to easily obtain information regarding their surroundings with an enhanced sense of reality.
A method is needed to effectively provide a variety of useful information to users through augmented reality.